Differences
by RatchetXHide
Summary: After Wheeljack's N5MT issue, Ratchet wants to know more about the differences in the humans and Cybertronians.


**Title: Differences**  
**Characters: Ratchet and June Darby with mentions of other characters**

* * *

It had been a week since the incident with Wheeljack and the N5MT overdose. He was interested in finding out more on the humans and how their body works sense June has mentioned that humans have N5MT that their bodies produced naturally. Hearing that made him ponder more on the thought of how similar they were to their organic friends could be to them. But what confused him the most was why Miko was laying in Wheeljack's room with the lights completely out complaining about how bad her head was killing her. She was normally so loud and energetic, but today, she was calm, silent, and not in the mood to do anything. June had been called and had just shown up to give her some medicine. When she left the room, Ratchet watched as she approached him.

"She should be feeling better soon. It's just a migraine," she explained.

"A migraine?" Ratchet asked as he watched her sit down near him.

"It's not really known what causes it. It's pretty much a pain that is in your head. Normally they are called headaches, but there are some severe types that we call migraines. With a migraine comes nausea and sensitivity to lights and sounds. This is what Miko is experiencing in the other room," she told him as she looked at his confused face. "I take it Cybertronians don't have anything like this."

"No, we don't," he answered. "But I am curious as to how similar we are to you organics."

"That is something I would love to know. If you have time one day, I would love to sit down and talk about it with you."

"I am free at the moment if you are," he smiled at the small human beside him.

"I am, but only for a short while. I won't be able to stay long before they want me back at the hospital."

"Well, how do humans create new life?" Ratchet asked.

"That's probably way different than how you do," June started. "For us to create a new being, it takes a male and a female. The female contains eggs and the male fertilizes the egg. The baby will then grow inside the mother for nine months before being delivered."

Ratchet sat there and let the information run through his processor. There are differences between the humans and the Cybertronians on this matter.

"How do you create new life?" June Darby asked curious now.

"Any two Cybertronians spark bond and the surge of energy that's created will create a new spark. It stays with the carrier for six decaorns until it separates and is placed into a protoforms that is made for it," Ratchet explained.

"Any two Cybertronians?" June asked.

"Yes. Pretty much if I wanted to, I would have a sparkling with any Cybertronian in this room. We don't have to have a mech and a femme to have a sparkling and it takes a lot shorter for them to be developed and separated," Ratchet told her as she took at him shocked.

"So do you get to choose the gender, or does it choose its own gender?"

"We choose what it looks like and the gender. What about with humans?"

"We don't. Their looks are based on genetics and the gender is based on the sperm that fertilizes the egg," June told him as she heard her phone go off. "I have to run Ratchet. Maybe next time we can talk a little more about how our bodies differ."

Standing up, she grabbed her bag as she headed over to her car.

"Thanks for the information, June. I hope you have an enjoyable day at work."

"Thanks Ratchet, and if you need anything, just get Jack to call me. I can at least tell him what to give Miko," she smiled as she got in her car and headed back to work.

Ratchet smiled as he sat down and continued to work on the data before him. If nothing else, he found out one difference between humans and Cybertronians. That was more than he could ask at the given moment. Maybe one day, he would know all about how they work so that he could better help them without the help of June Darby or another human.


End file.
